User talk:MontagnaMagica
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alpengeist page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 18:18, June 4, 2010 Spotlight Request Hi. Coasterpedia looks great and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for all your contributions. really appreciate it. Semper fi 45 21:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm curious though, what brought you here, and why are you thanking me specifically? Also, since I was curious, I did a web-search and found you just started Runewars Wiki. I'd be glad to send you some templates and things like that if want. Good luck with your wiki! --MontagnaMagica 00:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Best practices? Thanks for the "Hey!" on the Killer Bunnies Wiki. And thanks for catching that possessive slip I made. While I didn't start the Killer Bunnies Wiki, I run MagicCarrot.com, which is a fan site devoted to Killer Bunnies and I'm an admin on the MagicCarrot message board on Proboards. So, yes, I'm heavily involved. What are some best practices for encouraging people to submit quality work (like, say, looking for templates before leaping into article creation?) while not discouraging them from contributing? MagicCarrotAdmin 22:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious why you renamed Valleyfair to Valleyfair! When one checks the web site, it only put the exclamation mark at the end of sentence in an ordinary way. Neither the logo, nor the use of the name mid-sentence warrants an "!" to its owners. MagicCarrotAdmin 03:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I need help. Hi, I'm the one that created the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit page. However, I am new to the concept of creating pages, so I have some questions. First of all, how do I add a picture to the page. Second, how do I add the info template that's on the side of most pages? Thank you, 22:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC). P.S: I might add a page about another Cedar Fair park, Dorney Park. Thanks for the pov! I didn't know how to add videos, so thx. 13:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S:I added the Dorney Park page. Change the title of Seel Force to Steel Force Coz I dont know how. Thanks Read the title. Me again. You think I should make a page for The Cyclone? I mean the ORIGINAL Cyclone, at Astroland at Coney Island, by the NY Aquarium. I live about 30 minutes from it. Liquid Coaster? Hey, whats up? i was looking at ur user page and i saw the coaster counter. whats a liquid roller coaster? thanks in advance, 23:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! A liquid coaster is another name for water coaster, like Journey to Atlantis. It's basically, a regular steel coaster with splashdown sections on the track. Oh, by the way, were you still planning on creating an article for the original Cyclone? Thanks for asking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for telling me. Also, I'm not really considering making the Cyclone page anymore. Re:Thanks again Heh, yeah my user page on the CoD wiki makes a lot of people laugh...how did you know I'm from there? Also, I found this wiki quite randomly, actually. I did a comment to a Wikia Staff blog on community.wikia.com, and then I randomly started looking at the "Adoption Requests" page. Well, I really like roller coasters, so I decided to check this out :P. When I saw you guys didn't have a Formula Rossa page, I decided to make one and fill in all the info :). Also, thanks for using my poll! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hello MontagnaMagica, I am new to this wiki, but I can tell that it needs some cleaning up, would you like some help? (I'm a amateur coaster designer and critic anyway so I could be an invaluable asset, not meaning to sound conceited). B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 11:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hello! Sorry for the late response. I haven't been checking this site as frequently as usual. To answer your question... Yes! Please feel free to help by editing or creating pages! I'd really appreciate that! That is, after all, the point of a wiki! If, by "cleaning up", you mean removing the red links, I'd actually prefer that you not do that. The links might look useless right now, but when a page is eventually made for that link, it should be useful. Make sense? :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you design roller coasters for a living, or just for fun? Roller coaster designing sounds like a pretty neat job! Designing I currently design coasters as a living, but I hope to do it as a job eventually. I have a large database of info about coasters, manufacturers (my favorite is B&M) and parks, and there will be a virtual barrage of edits over the next few weeks, so keep checking as your articles as they grow substantially in size. B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 13:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. don't worry about the late response, i was busy myself so even if you had answered sooner, i would have probably answered late aswell. Hey Hey, it's me, from the Reptile Wiki. I posted a question on your talk page but you didn't answer. I just wanted to let you know that I will, most definitely, be moving. Was wondering where might be a good spot. I might move to Wikkii, although Referata seems to be a good choice. Take a look at your talk page on that wiki...What do you think? P.S After the move, I might give you admin status :) Thesaurus Rex 09:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, here are the links: www.wikkii.com and www.referata.com. Here are the features for Referata, and here are the ones for Wikkii. Personally, I believe Wikkii to be more feasible than Referata, and it allows 100% unlimited space. So, should we move? 88° Drop on Back Lot Stunt Coaster? I don't think Backlot Stunt Coaster at Kings Dominion has an 88° drop. Are you getting it mixed up with the drop height?[[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool Pictures Hi again! I was looking around on RCDB and found | this awesome panoramic photo of Dragon Khan. they have a link to the site of the guy who took the photo. A ton of cool pictures here that could be useful for this wiki.--[[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Primative Template This template needs to be updated. you will have to do it because it won't let me edit it.[[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) My wiki's staying Hey MontagnaMagica, Just wanted to let you know, Reptipedia is staying, and the name is too. Just wanted to let you know, and I was wondering if you were going to move as well. Either way both you and Styracosaurus Rider are becoming admins. P.S, I think it would be a good idea if on the 'Poll' section of your main page, there was a link to where you could discuss the poll/details on your choice. --Thesaurus Rex 06:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Dear MontagnaMagica, I would definitely be interested in that! It would be nice, and especially useful for adding redirects. [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 18:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) A wordmark for your consideration... See w:c:logocreation:Forum:Coasterpedia/Logo: :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/c/ce/Coasterpedia_wordmark.png --Fandyllic 16:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC)